


He Makes My Heart Go 2, 4, 6

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Soul Mates [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith Has Nightmares (Voltron), Keith has freckles, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Picnics, Pidge is a gremlin, Sassy Hunk, Sassy Shiro (Voltron), Soul Bond, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Lance and Keith go on a date, but Keith's feeling insecure. Cue a supportive boyfriend and some tooth-rotting fluff. And a dash of other shenanigans.Read Souls and Heartstrings first!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Soul Mates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074053
Kudos: 20





	He Makes My Heart Go 2, 4, 6

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE AN ANNOUNCMENT!
> 
> If you go to my Tumblr you will find a post about a FANART COMPETITION! XD XD  
> I've been wanting to do this for awhile and now I am! All rules and guidelines are in that post. The contest will run for one (1) month, from March 1st, 2021 to April 2nd, 2021 (I didn't want to end it on April Fool's Day. XD)
> 
> Link to the Tumblr post!: https://fantasy-addict-fics.tumblr.com/post/644415771031879680/well-hey-there-ive-been-thinking-a-dangerous
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic! :D

Lance was in a good mood. Why, he didn't really know, but he could feel that Keith was in a good mood on the other end of the bond, so he set out to find him.

"Hey Lance!" Hunk said as Lance passed him in the hall. "Looking for Keith?"

"Yeah," Lance said, fiddling with the locket around his neck. He hadn't taken it off since Keith had given to him at Christmas, and that was two months ago. "Do you know where he is?"

"No," Hunk said. "You would think you'd be able to tell over your bond, right? Like, use it as a GPS or something?"

"That's not how it works," Lance laughed. "I can tell what he's feeling and vice versa, but I have to do some guesswork on his exact location. If I really wanted to, I could imply a feeling over the bond to him that I'm looking for him and we could play the hot and cold game until I found him."

"I get the feeling you guys have done that before," Hunk said.

"Maaaaaybe," Lance drawled. "Okay, a few times. It's really helpful in training." Hunk laughed.

"No wonder you guys beat us all in the Altean version of hide and seek," Hunk said. "You're cheating."

"Hey!" Lance squawked. "It's called using our natural advantages!"

"Are you sure it's natural though?" Hunk asked.

"On Tyranny it is," Lance defended with a pout.

"Sure," Hunk said, smirking. "But we aren't on Tyranny. So I guess that means you and Keith are unnatural." Lance huffed, not actually irritated at his friend, but acting like it anyway.

"Lance?" a voice called. Lance turned to see Keith walking down the hall towards them.

"There you are, love!" Lance said, meeting him halfway and giving him a quick kiss. Keith blushed, as he was caught off guard.

"Were you looking for me?" Keith asked. "You know we could have just played hot and cold."

"Yeah, but that's only fun in training and when we're bored," Lance said. "I could feel your good mood from the bridge, what's up?" Keith's blush deepened.

"O-oh," he said. "Nothing, really." Lance raised an eyebrow.

"See, I know you're lying," Lance said. "But I'm not sure if I wanna press or not. You're in a good mood, so I don't wanna ruin that, but now I'm awfully curious."

"Don't," Keith said. "I'll tell you later." Lance sighed.

"Fiiiiine," he groaned. Hunk chuckled behind them.

"I'll leave you two be," he said, continuing on to Yellow's hangar. Keith's blush finally faded.

"Have you taken this off at all?" Keith asked, running a finger along the locket around Lance's neck.

"Just when I shower, really," Lance admitted. "The bracelet though, that's waterproof." Keith twisted his own bracelet.

"I'm aware," he said. "Remember when you threw me into the pool?"

"Yeah, then you pulled me in as punishment?" Lance said. "Fun times." Keith snorted.

"You're an idiot," he said softly, pecking Lance on the cheek.

"But I'm your idiot," Lance said, returning the kiss with one in Keith's forehead. "Hey, you know what I just realized?"

"Hmm?" Keith hummed, leaning into Lance's side.

"That bonded ceremony was basically an alien space wedding," Lance said, wrapping an arm around Keith's waist. "So we got married before going on any dates."

"I guess?" Keith said. "But, I mean, we aren't actually married, just bonded."

"Same thing," Lance said. "But my point is, I need to take you on a date." Keith's heart flared with love for this boy, something he didn't hold back across the bond.

"And where would you take me for this date?" Keith asked, smiling. Lance steered them towards the bridge.

"Don't know yet," he said. "But let's find out!" Keith giggled. His bonded was always so dramatic.

They made it to the bridge, where Lance then sat down in his chair and pulled Keith down into his lap.

"Lance!" Keith complained. Lance ignored him, pulling up a map. Keith pouted and sent a mental slap to his shoulder at him, even as Keith settled against Lance's chest.

"Oh shush," Lance said, in response to the slap over the bond. "We've sat like this before."

"I would rather not give Pidge more blackmail material," Keith said.

"If we make-out enough times in front of her, she'll back off," Lance said.

"Hm, not a bad plan," Keith said. "Why don't we practice a little?" Lance gave him a confused look, before his eyes widened as Keith turned around so he was straddling Lance's lap and kissing him. Lance made a pleased sound and kissed back, gripping Keith's waist so he didn't fall. They made out for a few minutes before they had to pull back for air.

"Always room for improvement, yeah?" Lance said.

"Yeah, you could use some work," Keith said, amusement clear in the bond. Lance gave a mock gasp.

"Oh really?" he said. "I think it's YOU who needs the work." He sent a teasing tendril back through the bond, causing Keith to physically slap at his shoulder.

"Alright, alright," Keith said, turning around once more. "Pick a place to take me on a date already." Lance's heart skipped a few beats.

"Yessir," he said, reaching around his bonded towards the map once more. He flicked through various planets, looking for one that was both safe for them to be on and perfect for a date.

"What about that one?" Keith asked, pointing to a small planet that was a swirling purple and orange color.

"Let's see…." Lance muttered, looking at the stats. "Oxygen levels are at 'breathable', no Galra….it's half land and half water and the water seems safe enough…..yeah!" He beamed at Keith. "We could have a beach date!" Keith couldn't help his own smile. He could feel the excitement from Lance through their bond, and not just about the date. Keith could sense a lingering sadness too, or maybe fondness? Whatever it was, it was making Lance feel homesick.

"A beach date sounds nice," Keith offered. Lance's smile softened.

"Glad you agree," he said. "Now let me up, we gotta pack."

"Pack?" Keith asked, standing.

"Yeah," Lance said, standing as well. "Pack. You know, food, sunscreen, swimsuits, that stuff."

"Oh," Keith said. "Right, yeah. I'll, uh, I'll go see if I can get Hunk to make us something." He tried to clamp down on his insecure feelings about the freckles that dotted his body. The last time he had been shirtless, it had been on Tyranny. Lance hadn't seen him with his shirt off. Yet.

"You okay?" Lance asked, sensing some tension in the bond. Keith tried to relax.

"I'm fine," he said. "Did you want me to tell you why I was in such a good mood?" He hoped the subject change would distract Lance.

"Sure!" Lance said, clearly excited, curiosity overtaking the bond. Keith chuckled.

"Well," he said. "I found out from Pidge that she has Earth movies on her laptop." Lance's jaw dropped.

"Next date," he said. "I'm taking you to see a movie." Keith snorted.

"Better pick one I haven't seen then," he said. "Otherwise I'd pick the Avengers. Haven't seen that since I left the Garrison."

"Of course you like the Avengers," Lance said. "I bet your favorite heroes are either Captain America or Iron Man."

"Actually," Keith said. "I'm more of a Hawkeye fan." He winked at Lance before walking from the room, leaving Lance speechless. A thread of humor was sent over the bond, making Lance turn red.

"KEITH!"

*****

Keith paced his room, nervous.

He had successfully diverted Lance to the bathroom for the time being, but Keith was panicking with the thought of having to pack swim trunks. The last time Lance had truly seen him without a shirt on was when they got stuck in the elevator together. But they were too tired and too busy trying to escape for Lance to notice his freckles. Besides, they had still been rivals then. It was (hopefully) unlikely Lance would have stared.

"Keith, you almost ready?" Lance asked, coming out of the bathroom. Keith startled. "I got all the sunscreen and aloe packed up. Man, the aloe was like, hiding on me, I swear!"

"Oh, ha ha," Keith laughed nervously. "I'm uh, almost ready." He quickly shoved a pair of swim trunks into the bag Lance had grabbed earlier. He also discreetly tucked in a black tank top.

"Great," Lance said. "I'm going to have a quick word with Allura and have her drop us off at the planet. Did you talk to Hunk?"

"Yeah, stop by the kitchen on your way back, he should give you something," Keith said. He had talked to the Yellow Paladin right before coming here and sending Lance into the bathroom.

"Roger that!" Lance said. He gave Keith a quick kiss before heading out. Keith let out a slow breath. He went into the bathroom, locking the door in case he didn't hear Lance come back. He slowly took off his shirt, then frowned at his reflection.

"How are they even more noticeable now?" Keith muttered to himself, poking at a few freckles on his chest. They were dark spots on his otherwise very pale skin. Keith didn't like them because they weren't on his face either, so they just seemed that more out of place on him.

"Keith?" a knock sounded on the bathroom door, Lance calling him.

"Yeah?" Keith asked, pulling his shirt back on.

"We're all set!" he said, smiling as Keith opened the door.

"Great!" Keith said, grabbing their bag.

"I also grabbed some towels for us," Lance said. "And Allura gave us a maximum of four hours to stay on the planet."

"Sounds good," Keith agreed. He stepped up to Lance, who immediately wrapped a warm arm around his waist.

"Shall we?" Lance said.

"We shall," Keith said, causing the two to giggle.

*****

"Remember!" Allura called as Lance dragged Keith to the Blue Lion (Red said she didn't mind, but Keith could feel a little jealousy in their bond). "Four vargas! And don't forget your bayards!"

"Got it!" Lance called, not even looking back. "Come on, Keith, hurry up!"

"Slow down!" Keith said, giggling. "We have plenty of time." Lance suddenly stopped, causing Keith to nearly crash into him. He felt a thread of mischief enter the bond.

"Idea," Lance said simply, turning to face Keith.

"What-?" But Keith didn't get to finish as Lance swooped down and picked Keith up bridal style.

"You're too slow!" Lance said, Keith clinging in so he wouldn't fall.

"When did you get so strong?" Keith marveled.

"I've always been this strong!" Lance protested, dumping Keith on the floor next to the pilot chair of the Blue Lion. Keith hadn't even realized they had gone up the ramp already, too distracted by how hot it was to be lifted by Lance.

"Ouch," Keith said, not really hurt.

"Shush, you big baby," Lance said. "If you want, you can go put your swimsuit on. Then I'll put Blue on autopilot and put mine on. I just want to get her out of the castle first."

"Uh, sure," Keith said. He grabbed the bag with their stuff and headed to the cargo hold of the Blue Lion. He quickly swapped his jeans for swim trunks and pulled the tank top on. His arms and legs were left bare, but it didn't feel more exposing than the outfits he'd worn on Tyranny, so it was fine.

"Done?" Lance called back.

"Yeah, you can put Blue on autopilot," Keith said, sitting in the pilot's chair once Lance stood up.

"Don't get too comfy," Lance said.

"Can't without you here," Keith shot back. He heard more than saw Lance trip over something after that. Keith snickered to himself.

When Lance came back, he took a moment to observe his boyfriend. Keith had decided to fall asleep in the pilot's chair, all curled up with his knees tucked under his chin. It was a very adorable sight. But then Lance noticed something. While they were both wearing swim trunks (in their respective colors) Lance was bare chested and Keith had on a black tank top. Lance frowned.

"Keith?" he whispered, gently shaking his bonded's shoulder. He also sent a small mental push through the bond, urging Keith to wake up. "Hey, love, you can curl up on me, but I gotta pilot."

"Hmm," Keith hummed sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Pick me up." Lance smirked, amusement clear through the bond.

"Enjoyed it earlier, did you?" Lance teased. Keith huffed.

"Please?" he said, reaching up. Lance shook his head, scooping his boyfriend up and setting him in his lap as he sat down.

"You are just an adorable angry kitten, aren't you?" Lance said.

" 'M not adorable," Keith muttered, snuggling into Lance's warm chest.

"No, of course not," Lance said. He reached around Keith for the controls, letting Keith fall back asleep. Blue purred in his mind, telling him he could rest too, but Lance decided not to. Couldn't risk missing this cute scene.

They flew for about another ten dobashes, Keith still sleeping peacefully. But as they landed, Lance shook his shoulder.

"Wake up, love," Lance said. "My legs are falling asleep." Keith grumbled sleepily, but raised a hand to rub at his eyes. Lance rubbed a hand up and down one of Keith's arms.

"Did we land?" Keith asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, just landed," Lance confirmed. "You wanna grab the food, I'll grab everything else?"

"Okay," Keith said, getting up from Lance's lap. He adjusted his tank top, then headed over to where the food was, while Lance got up and stretched. Keith picked up the little basket Hunk had put together for them. He snorted a bit at how cheesy it was. They were going to have a picnic on a beach like they were from some romcom movie.

“Are you coming?” Lance called, having stepped out of Blue and carrying their towels.

“Coming!” Keith called, rushing to catch up.

“Okay, I landed Blue a little ways from the water,” Lance said. “Where do you want to set up?”

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Keith shrugged.

“Okay, follow me then,” Lance said, walking toward the ocean. Keith took in their surroundings. The planet itself was half covered in these twisty, lilac colored trees that had dark orange leaves. As they made their way closer to the beach, Keith saw bright red sand and (thankfully normal) clear blue water. When they got to the sand line, the two boys took off their shoes, both pleasantly surprised by how soft the sand was.

“It’s like powdered sugar,” Keith said, wiggling his toes into the sand. Lance laughed.

“Just don’t try to eat it,” he teased. Keith shoved him over the bond.

“I’m not that dumb,” he muttered. Lance sent a small thread of apology, smoothing Keith’s disgruntled feathers. Keith picked up their shoes and followed Lance further down the beach and closer to the water. Lance finally stopped about halfway down the beach and set to work laying out the towels in a makeshift picnic blanket.

“Any idea what Hunk made for food?” Lance asked as they both sat down.

“Not a clue,” Keith said, handing the food to Lance. He opened it to find sandwiches inside.

“Yes, not goo,” Lance said, handing one to Keith. Keith chuckled before taking a bite. It tasted somewhat like a ham and cheese, but the supposed “cheese” was lime green and the “ham” was yellow. At least the bread was brown. Keith would never understand alien’s weird colors for things.

“I’m glad it’s not too hot here,” Keith said, breaking the silence that had befallen them. Lance tried to hide a smirk.

“Did you just resort to talking about the weather?” Lance asked. Keith blushed.

“No!” he said, but really? He did. Lance laughed.

“I mean, sure, the weather is nice,” Lance agreed. “But I bet the water is better.” Keith tried desperately to clamp down the insecure feelings he had about that. It wasn’t that he couldn’t swim, he definitely could. He just didn’t want Lance to ask him to take his tank top off, exposing all the horrid little freckles.

“Uh, yeah,” Keith said, shoving another bite of sandwich into his mouth. He looked away from Lance, hoping he didn’t pick up on any stray insecurities. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to.

“Well finish eating and in a bit we can go!” Lance said excitedly. Keith simply nodded, sending a thread of excitement over the bond, even though he felt anxious. He watched as Lance practically wolfed down the remainder of his sandwich, Keith eating his at a more human pace.

“Why don’t you go on ahead?” Keith suggested, feeling Lance’s excitement and impatience.

“Are you sure?” Lance said, to which Keith nodded.

“Go on,” he said, smiling. “I’ll join you in a bit.” Lance returned the smile, before getting up and bolting toward the water.

“Woohoo!” he yelled, water splashing up around his legs. Keith watched as he dove under the water.

Lance came up for air, happier than he had in a long time. The pool on the castle was nice and all, but nothing beat the ocean, even an alien one. The water was a familiar shade of cerulean blue, warm enough to swim in but not boiling. The water itself felt slightly thicker than water on Earth, but it had the same salty taste. Lance hadn’t realized how much he missed the nasty flavor.

“Keith!” he called back. “You coming in?” Keith gave him a thumbs up, but Lance caught the faintest thread of anxiety. Lance frowned a bit. Why was Keith anxious?

“Don’t splash me,” Keith said, inching his way into the water. He slowly made his way over to Lance.

“Hey there,” Lance said, flashing a smile. Keith wrinkled his nose at him.

“The water is really warm,” Keith said. “Like, some kid ‘went’ in the pool warm.”

“What a lovely picture you just painted,” Lance snorted, snaking arm around Keith’s waist and tugging them flush together. Lance could feel Keith’s heart beat steadily, but stutter slightly when he looked up.

“L-Lance,” Keith said, a faint pink resting on his cheeks. Lance grinned and pulled them farther out to sea.

“Hold tight if you’re scared,” Lance teased lightly, gripping Keith tighter. Keith shifted slightly, seeming embarrassed. “Wait, can you not swim?”

“I can swim!” Keith said curtly. Lance let comfort wash through the bond.

“Calm down,” Lance said. “You’re just really anxious. That was the only thing I could think of that would be the cause of it.” Keith wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“It’s….not that,” he muttered, shifting in Lance’s arm again. “If I tell you, do you promise not to stare?”

“Stare?” Lance asked.

“Do you promise?” Keith asked again. Lance nodded. Keith pushed away slightly, gripping the hem of his tank top. He pulled it over his head, getting his hair wet in the process as the bottom half was soaked with water. He held the tank top in front of his chest for a moment, before Lance gently pulled it away. All of Keith’s freckles were on display.

“Keith-” Lance started.

“I know, they’re ugly,” Keith cut in. “They stand out too much on my pale skin. But that stupid year in the desert caused them and since I just burn instead of tan, these happened.” Lance could feel shame thread it’s way through the bond.

“You’re beautiful,” Lance said, barley noticing how he was carrying Keith back to the beach towels they had left behind.

“What?” Keith asked, finally looking up at Lance.

“Your freckles are beautiful,” Lance said, pulling Keith from the water and carrying him across the sand. “They make you unique.” He set Keith down on the towels, leaning over him and caging Keith in. Lance sent a wave of comfort over the bond again so Keith didn’t feel trapped.

“They don’t look right,” Keith tried to protest. Lance decided that his words weren’t going to reach Keith. His bonded was a man of action after all.

He shifted down Keith’s torso, settling his face above Keith’s navel. Lance pressed a light kiss to a freckle there, then another to the one above Keith’s right hip bone, another under his ribs on his left.

“Lance,” Keith breathed, face red. Lance kept going, connecting the dots, so to speak. He ended with a kiss to Keith’s lips.

“You are beautiful,” Lance said again. Keith nodded slowly, heart beat matching Lance’s in tempo, a hard and fast pace. Keith pulled Lance down to fully lay on top of him, pure love radiating through the bond. They stayed like that in peaceful silence, feeling each other’s hearts beat.

“I love you,” Keith said, no louder than a whisper, as if he was afraid to shatter the moment.

“I love you too,” Lance said, shifting to look at Keith better. Keith’s amethyst purple eyes met Lance’s bright blue ones. Suddenly, Keith had the best thought.

“Lance,” he said. “Will you marry me when we get back to Earth?” Lance’s eyes widened.

“Keith,” he breathed. “Yes.” They grinned at each other before sealing the promise with a kiss.

*****

They swam around for a bit longer, taking full advantage of the four vargas Allura gave them. Keith was still self-conscious of his freckles, but he didn't mind when Lance would reassure him again and again with kisses.

Eventually, they climbed back into the Blue Lion and headed back to the castle. Shiro met them in Blue's hangar.

"How was the date?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"Really great," Keith said, failing to hold back a smile.

"Yeah, turns out I'm a better swimmer than Keith," Lance added, voice teasing.

"That's because you grew up next to an ocean," Keith said. "I lived in a desert."

"Excuses, excuses, love," Lance said, pecking Keith on the cheek. Keith simply rolled his eyes.

"Glad you two had fun," Shiro said, his smile a little softer this time. "Hey, Lance, I think Allura wanted to see you on the bridge?"

"Sure," Lance said, walking off in that direction. Shiro turned to Keith.

"You have that 'I'm stupid with love' look on your face," Shiro said.

"I do not!" Keith hissed, face aflame. Shiro laughed.

"Yes you do," he said. "What happened?" Keith shifted uncomfortably, as he had never told Shiro about his insecurities towards his freckles.

"Well…." he said. "I had some doubts about something, but Lance reassured me about it." Shiro frowned.

"Doubts about what?" he asked, seeming genuinely curious. Keith lowered his gaze.

"My, um….my freckles," Keith mumbled. He was met with silence.

"You have freckles?" Shiro asked. Keith nodded and lifted the hem of his tank top (which he had put back on once inside Blue) and displayed the freckles on his stomach.

"They got there from living in the desert," Keith said. "I spent a lot of time outdoors, but I never tanned, just burned."

"Huh," Shiro said. "I never imagined you with freckles, but they suit you?"

"Yeah?" Keith asked shyly.

"Sure," Shiro shrugged. Just then Lance came back.

"Allura said she didn’t-" he cut himself off seeing Keith still holding his tank top up. Keith hastily dropped it back down.

"Uh, hi," Keith said awkwardly. Lance still looked confused, but sent a mental hug to Keith over the bond.

"Allura said she didn't need me," Lance tried again.

"Really?" Shiro said, failing to to feign surprise. "Could have sworn she said she did. Oh well. I'll leave you two be now." And with that Shiro left.

"Did he seriously get rid of me just to talk to you?" Lance asked.

"Yes he did," Keith said with a chuckle. Lance rolled his eyes.

"That man, I swear," Lance said, wrapping an arm around Keith's waist. He pulled them along back to their room. "What did he want to know?"

"He asked why my face was being weird," Keith said. "Not in those exact words, but same thing."

"The 'stupid with love' face?" Lance guessed.

"Do I really make that kind of face?" Keith asked, blush returning full force.

"Many times a day," Lance said. Keith groaned.

"Anyway," Keith said, trying to regain control of the conversation. "I told him about my freckles."

"Ah, that's what that was," Lance said. "My thoughts got a little scrambled seeing your abs on display."

"Lance!" Keith chastised as they finally closed the door to their room.

"What, can't I ogle my fiance?" Lance said, wiggling his eyebrows. Keith looked away, embarrassed.

"I guess we are fiances, huh?" Keith said. Suddenly, Lance had his hands on Keith's hips, pinning him to the wall.

"We are indeed," Lance said. He leaned down and pressed their lips together, melting Keith's spine. Keith returned the kiss, making it a little deeper than before. Pretty soon, they were full on making out, open mouths panting into one another and tongues dancing. Finally, they pulled back to properly breath, faces red and eyes lidded.

"Where did that come from?" Keith breathed.

"Don't know, don't care," Lance said, diving in again. He pulled Keith flush against him, hands hot on his hips. Keith gripped Lance's arms like a lifeline. Suddenly, Lance's hands drifted to his back, one splaying across his lower back and the other reaching up to tangle in his hair. Keith held onto Lance tighter.

They kissed and made out until a knock sounded on their door.

"It's nearly time for dinner, lovebirds," Pidge's voice called through the door. "Stop making out and come eat."

"How did you know we were making out?" Lance called back.

"I didn't," Pidge said. "But thank you for confirming that, I needed more blackmail."

"Pidge!" Lance cried, pulling away from a dazed Keith. He hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation happening, but he was shocked out of this state when Lance's warmth suddenly left him.

"Hey!" Keith called after Lance as they ran from the room. He sprinted after his bonded.

His fiance.

His everything.

Keith nearly stumbled at the revelation.

Lance meant more to him than anything in the universe. And this both excited and terrified him. In a good way.

"Pidge, you get back here!" Lance yelled, still chasing after the girl.

"Stop making out in my presence and I will!" Pidge called back, nearing the kitchen.

"Never!" Lance yelled. Keith snickered, finally catching up.

"Let her have her fun," Keith said, pulling on Lance's arm. "The team makes fun of us all the time anyway." Lance slowed and huffed.

“I guess you’re right,” he said. Keith could still feel Lance’s ruffled feathers over the bond, so he sent a thread of comfort to try and smooth them out. They made it to the kitchen, where Pidge had just sprinted inside. Hunk, Shiro, Allura and Coran were already sitting down.

“LANCE AND KEITH WERE SHOVING THEIR TONGUES DOWN EACH OTHER’S THROATS!” Pidge yelled. Everyone froze.

“Pidge,” Keith said lowly, letting go of Lance’s arm. “Start running.” The girl had been smirking, but that quickly fell and she gulped. Keith lunged, Pidge darting around the table to hide behind Shiro.

“Tell him to back off, Space Dad!” Pidge said.

“Get her, love!” Lance cheered at the same time. Shiro sighed and looked back at Pidge, before looking over at Keith.

“Just don’t get blood everywhere,” he said. Keith grinned.

“No promises,” he said, lunging forward again.

“SHIRO YOU TRAITOR!” Pidge shrieked. She ran around the table, Keith hot on her tail.

“Guys, come on, I’m sure it was a joke,” Hunk tried to reason.

“Oh, no she was right,” Lance said. “But we didn’t need the whole team to know.”

“Ah, young love,” Coran said. “Always have quite the exciting private life.”

“Coran!” Allura said. “Don’t embarrass them further!”

“Oh, sorry lads!” Coran said. Lance just sat down in his chair. He waited until Pidge rounded the corner, before sticking out and catching Keith around the middle.

“Oof!” Keith said as he was pulled into Lance’s lap. “Lance! I thought you were on my side!”

“I am,” he said. “But I’m also hungry and I know you won’t stop unless I stop you myself.” Keith huffed and tried to get up to move to his own chair, but Lance held him down.

“Lance, let me up,” he said.

“Nope,” Lance said, watching as Pidge took her seat on the other side of the table. “You can stay right here. Then I know you won’t go after Pidge again.” Keith blushed.

“Lance, please-” he tried.

“Up bup bup!” Lance said. “Shush! This is your spot now.” Keith blushed harder.

“At least there’s no blood all over the floor,” Shiro said, standing to go get food. Keith sent a wave of embarrassment over the bond, to which Lance simply responded with a chuckle.

“Relax, love,” he said, pecking Keith on the cheek. “This is a one time thing, okay?” Keith pouted.

“Fine,” he said. Then he smirked. “Maybe next time I’ll pull YOU into MY lap.” Lance blushed a bit at that.

“I can work with that,” he said. Shiro came back at that moment with food goo.

“Okay, here ya go,” he said, passing it out. Keith mumbled out a thanks. Lance tapped his elbow.

“Should we tell them?” he asked. “You know, about our new…..relationship status?” Keith snorted.

“Way to make it sound like a Facebook status,” he joked. Lance grinned.

“Well, I’m not wrong” he said.

“But you took the romance out of it,” Keith teased.

“Shush,” Lance said. “So, is that a yes?”

“Sure,” Keith said. “But you can tell the story.” Lance nodded.

“So, Keith and I have an announcement,” Lance said, gaining the other’s attention again. “We’re engaged.” The room was silent for a few seconds. Then everyone was shouting.

“Congratulations!” Allura and Coran shouted. Shiro started coughing, but recovered quickly.

“When did THAT happen?” Pidge asked.

“Aw, finally!” Hunk cooed. Keith laughed.

“Okay, hold on,” he said. “Lance, wanna tell the story?”

“Okay, so while we were on our date, we went swimming in the ocean,” Lace started. “Keith was feeling insecure about his freckles-”

“You have freckles?” Pidge interrupted. Keith glared lightly at Lance.

“You could have skipped that part,” he said. Lance smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry,” he said. “Anyway, I was making him feel better and he just popped the question on me afterwards. Of course, I said yes.” The room was silent again.

“What?” Keith asked.

“YOU asked LANCE?” Hunk asked. “Not the other way around?” Keith frowned, confused.

“I asked Lance to marry me,” Keith said. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing!” Hunk said. “I just don’t think any of us were expecting you to. We all thought Lance would ask YOU to marry HIM, since he’s the more outgoing of you two. No offense.” Keith thought that over.

“He might be outgoing,” Keith said. “But I live life in the fast lane. Makes sense I would ask, I was impatient.”

“That does make sense actually,” Shiro said. “You never take anything slowly.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Whatever,” Lance said. “He asked, I said yes, and here we are.” He nuzzled his face into Keith’s shoulder, who felt his heart rate pick up and the adorable action.

“Congrats, guys,” Shiro said. “Just…..don’t celebrate TOO hard, okay? Your room isn’t that far from Pidge’s and I’d like to spare her any more trauma.”

“Excuse me?” Pidge said, not seeing the boys’ red faces.

“No problem, Space Dad!” Lance squeaked out. Keith simply nodded.

*****

After dinner, Lance and Keith snuggled up together in bed.

“I can’t believe Shiro said that,” Keith said, hiding his face into Lance’s chest. Lance laughed.

“I can’t believe Pidge didn’t understand what he was talking about,” he said. Keith lifted his head to look at Lance.

“I love you,” he said. Lance smiled.

“I love you too,” he said. Keith leaned up and kissed Lance, before a yawn cut him off. Lance chuckled. “Go to sleep, love.”

“Don’t wanna,” Keith protested sleepily. Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, sending a flood of calming feelings over the bond.

“Sleep,” Lance said. “I’ll be here if the nightmares are too much.” Keith sighed happily, heart skipping.

“Okay,” he whispered. Lance pressed a kiss to his bonded’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Keith,” he whispered.

“Goodnight, Lance,” Keith whispered back, before sleep overcame him.

**Author's Note:**

> D'aw, wasn't that just sweet and fluffy? This is my longest one shot yet and I'm very proud of it. :) Let me know your thoughts on it, I do oh so love reading your comments. They give me life. XD
> 
> Also, yes, the title is from that "Apple on a Stick" hand game. XD
> 
> Don't forget to check out my Tumblr for the Fanart Competition! It should be lots of fun! :D :D
> 
> Here's the link again! ;D : https://fantasy-addict-fics.tumblr.com/post/644415771031879680/well-hey-there-ive-been-thinking-a-dangerous


End file.
